


Y en a qui ne dorment jamais

by Melie



Series: 30_baisers - Greed/Kimblee [21]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Community: 30_baisers, Crack, Français | French, Humor, M/M, Relationship(s), Sharing a Bed
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-14
Updated: 2005-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic 30_baisers, thèmes "Bonne nuit" et "Musique".</p><p>"Non mais franchement, continua Greed, toutes les nuits, TOUTES les nuits, tu me piques la couette."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y en a qui ne dorment jamais

**Author's Note:**

> **Thèmes :** 24 - Bonne nuit ; 14 - Musique.  
>  **Disclaimer :** Je peux avoir la couette au moins ???

\- Psychopathe de la couette.

Kimblee leva les yeux au ciel mais ne daigna pas se retourner pour autant.

\- Non mais franchement, continua Greed, toutes les nuits, TOUTES les nuits, tu me piques la couette.  
\- Et toi TOUTES les nuits tu me casses les oreilles, si tu veux savoir. Pas que la nuit, je dirai même.  
\- Rooh…

L'homonculus se rapprocha de l'humain et se colla contre lui.

\- Et… incroyable ! Où tu es, là ? Dans mon lit, à moi, moi qui t'énerve tant… et tu dors ici toutes les nuits… enfin, tu y dors… entre autres…  
_ Sans commentaire.

L'alchimiste s'accapara encore plus de couette.

\- Hey, tu tiens vraiment à ce que j'aie froid ?  
\- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je réponde ?

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent.

\- Et je n'ai toujours pas sommeil…, lâcha finalement Kimblee.  
\- C'est une invitation ?  
\- Pervers.  
\- Et la réponse à ma question ?  
\- Mmh… non.

Greed réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te faudrait, toi ?  
\- Dis-le. Que je me marre.  
\- Une boîte à musique.  
\- Et voilà. Je me marre.  
\- Non, vraiment, ça apaise tu sais !  
\- Pas moi.  
\- Essaye, au moins !  
\- Déjà essayé.  
\- … vraiment ?  
\- Quand j'étais gosse.

Cela éveilla la curiosité de l'homonculus. Kimblee n'avait jamais mentionné quoique ce soit de semblable jusqu'ici.

\- Raconte.  
\- En quoi ça te regarde ? demanda l'alchimiste tout en connaissant la réponse.  
\- Je veux savoir.  
\- J'ai eu une boîte à musique. Et elle a fini contre le mur.  
\- Oh. Tu avais déjà du mal à dormir ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Oh. Alors ça ne date pas de la prison… moi qui croyais…  
\- Tu me prends pour qui au juste ?

Greed sourit et l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Tout le monde peut se tromper.  
\- Et maintenant… et si tu me laissais dormir ?  
\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'as pas sommeil chéri…  
\- Il me semble que tu n'aimes pas exploser si tard. Ou si tôt. Alors évite ces remarques inutiles…  
\- Tu es si susceptible…

L'homonculus rit et Kimblee chipa un peu plus de couettes.

**FIN.**


End file.
